Inter-process communication channels provided by computer operating systems such as Apple iOS™ and Google Android™ have been shown to expose computer users to security risks such as phishing, data interception, and data injection/manipulation. Specifically, the Intent-based mechanism of Android™ for moving data between processes, including applications or components within applications, has been shown to expose users to risks due to improper authentication of incoming Intents or unsafe Intents that transmit sensitive information.